HAM: PERLAS EN EL COLLAR, ESLABONES EN LA CADENA
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Allison Cameron ha dejado el hospital pero, ¿Habría algún motivo que la hiciera volver?


**SHORT FIC HAMERON: " PERLAS EN EL COLLAR, ESLABONES EN LA CADENA"**

_**Para Gloriati.**_

**Nunca fue una persona demasiado expresiva. Ni para sus alegrías ni para sus tristezas. Lo único que conseguí de él es que me pusiera un ojo morado y estuviera a un paso de desviarme el tabique nasal, en respuesta a un comentario de los míos. Lo hizo porque me lo merecía, porque sabía que no le despediría ni le denunciaría y, sobre todo, porque se quedó a gusto. Muy a gusto.**

**- Buen gancho, hermano – le repliqué cuando hizo un amago de disculpa.**

**- No son modos – admitió él.**

**- No hay manera de arreglarlo, además, ya no me duele demasiado.**

**[…]**

**Desde aquel incidente, Cameron no volvió a formar parte de nuestras conversaciones. Parecía como si el australiano la hubiera borrado de su mente y yo tampoco deseaba volver a cobrar por adelantado. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿o no?**

**No. Definitivamente, no. No todo estaba escrito en esta historia. Porque Chase llevaba varios días llegando tarde a trabajar. No le pedí cuentas, fue él quien se excusó. **

**- Perdona, he tenido asuntos personales que resolver – explicó sentándose en la oficina.**

**- Bien, no hay problema, te quedas recuperando las horas y asunto resuelto – repliqué yo con cara de nada, porque no quería que el resto de mis lacayos percibiera ningún tipo de favoritismo por el antiguo adjunto de cirugía.**

**Ninguna réplica. Nada de quejas. Sólo silencio. **

**A última hora del día me topé con él en urgencias. "Estoy echando una mano". Un gesto de asentimiento y adiós. Algo se me escapaba. Y no estaba dispuesto a delegar el asunto ni a Cuddy, que ya bastante tenía con manejar el timón de un barco que a punto estuvo de mandar a pique, ni mucho menos a su maromo. Lucas era demasiado chismoso como para que pudiera confiarle un seguimiento. Ni siquiera le diría nada a Wilson.**

**Entré en los vestuarios. Mi curiosidad y mi mala praxis en estas lides, me venían al pelo. Tomé el estetoscopio y con un poco de paciencia conseguí abrir la taquilla de Chase. Todo lleno pero ordenado. La ropa de trabajo a un lado, la de calle al otro, un par de deportivas en el estante de abajo y un portafolios con clave en el superior. Probé. Le conocía demasiado bien. Acerté a la primera. Cinco letras, R - O – W – A – N, que coincidían con el nombre de su padre. **

**Papeles y más papeles. **

**Lo esperable. Cartas y notificaciones del abogado matrimonialista, renovación del seguro de mala praxis, la guía del Colegio de Médicos del Estado de New Jersey, extractos del Banco… **

**Y lo sorprendente. Una declaración manuscrita, pendiente de validación ante la policía y documentación sobre un penalista experto en temas sanitarios, cuya minuta no tenía precio.**

**Y más. El pitido del móvil interrumpe mis pesquisas y casi me hace sobresaltarme. Tono de llamada. No debería contestar. No era mi teléfono. No debería responder conociendo como conozco al remitente.**

**- ¿Sí, dígame? – doy al botón verde sin santiguarme.**

**- ¿Qué haces con el celular de Chase, House? – preguntó sin rodeos mi inmunóloga preferida.**

**- El mío se ha quedado sin batería - ¡ una justificación demasiado simple! – Tu futuro ex marido está haciendo horas extras en urgencias. **

**- Vale, volveré a llamar – dijo ella secamente.**

**- ¿De qué va esto? – me lancé a la piscina sin pensarlo – Éste idiota no sólo está dispuesto a darte el divorcio a pesar de estar colado por ti, sino que además, pretende dar parte a la policía de su metedura de pata.**

**- ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó Cameron en tono sorprendido.**

**- No. Hablo completamente en serio. Ya no me drogo, cariño – precisé para borrar las dudas.**

**- ¿Quieres hacerme responsable de las torpezas ajenas? – indagó la doctora.**

**- No, las torpezas de los demás son suyas. Pero Chase es idiota. Es tan idiota que no va a poder afrontar esto solo.**

**- ¿Y me pides tú que sea su bastón? – mala metáfora.**

**- No. Digo que deberías volver porque jamás debiste marcharte. Regresa y lucha. Por lo que quieres, por él y, sobre todo, por ti.**

**- Para volver a engarzar las perlas en el collar de mi vida – resumió ella en un tono más tranquilo.**

**- Y para que no se enganchen demasiado los eslabones de la cadena de presidiario de Chase.**

**[…]**

**Salí de allí casi corriendo después de dejar todo en orden. No sabía si había obrado bien, pero hice lo que mi intuicíón me dictó. El tiempo lo diría.**

**De momento, tenía ante mí dos retos : Recuperar a mi equipo titular y declarar como testigo en un juicio por asesinato.**

**FIN**


End file.
